


One, Two, Three, Four

by InsomnianRedMuse



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clubbing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lestallum (Final Fantasy XV), M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Tequila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomnianRedMuse/pseuds/InsomnianRedMuse
Summary: After a lost game of King's Knight, Prompto picks what the boys get to do on their last night in Lestallum.





	One, Two, Three, Four

_ Why the fuck am I out here again? Oh, yeah, Lestallum plus Prompto plus a complacent Gladio plus a breath-taking and unimaginable agreement from Ignis equals pure and utter disaster for me! _ Were the constant thoughts being screamed in Prince Noctis’s mind as he was practically being dragged by the first aforementioned to Astrals-only-knows-forsaken club in the heat of the night.

“Iggy! You should have been the first to say no to this! Think of how inappropriate this ultimately is! The money we’re going to waste!” Noctis was trying every protest in the book that normally would have swayed his retainer form agreeing to Prompto’s suggestion—order— they go clubbing in Lestallum.

“Noct,” Ignis sighed in what could only be described as utter defeat as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I’m more than aware of every argument. However—”

“_However _ suck it up you two cause we all lost King’s Knight to Prom and winner picks what we do on our last night here. Personally—” Gladio looked back at the two of them with a wide grin and sneaky wink. “You two could use some booze and relaxation!”

“You’re just looking forward to beer and girls…” Noctis grumbled under his breath, irritated that they were going through with this. Chalk it up to being a sore loser or what have you, but the crown prince wasn’t into anything that took precious sleep from him.

Gladio only shrugged and quirked a dark eyebrow when he noticed—they all did—that they hadn’t stopped walking. “Prom, where the hell even is this club?”

“Wow, just now noticed, Gladio?” said blonde laughed and stretched his arms above his head. “Noct, you need a new more observant Shield.”

“Wanna run that by me again?” said Shield growled with menace at the sharp-shooter that was too close to getting punched.

“Easy there, big guy,” his voice with a nervous edge. “almost there.”

They walked in silence after that, the hustle and bustle of Lestallum’s night life serving as their ambiance. It wasn’t until Prompto’s “ah ha!” broke the silence did they realize they had arrived.

The other three stared, unblinking, until Ignis clearing his throat brought them back to the situation at hand. “Um, Prompto—”

“—you’ve got to be—” Noctis continued, tone shakey.

“—fucking kidding us!” Gladio fumed and yanked Prompto back, making him face three unamused and irked expressions. “We’re gonna get killed here!”

True to all, minus Prompto’s concern, the place looked very sketchy. They hadn’t really paid attention until their eyes scanned where they were standing which was a pretty tight, dingy alleyway who’s decor consisted of old, faded ads and hunting posters with the occasional splash or random graffiti here and there. The door into the supposed club wasn’t any more welcoming with its faded red and haggard appearance as though people had been smashed into it or anything for that matter with enough force. It had a tiny window, hidden by a rusted brass sliding door meant for peeking out at all who tried to gain entry.

“Prompto,” Iginis voice was tight as he got his attention away from Gladio threats. “This goes against all protocol you realize or at least I hope you do. Do you want to get Noct killed?” He was anything but amused.

“Ah, but you are wrong, dear Iggy.” Prompto merely brushed off their words and glares. He meandered with a carefree swagger to the door. “Looks are deceiving~” He rapped on the door three times hard before giving two quick and lighter ones on the ancient wood.

Not long after, the tiny sliding door was pulled open, two mean and beady eyes squinted and sized up the four Lucians. The door swung open, making Prompto jump back lest he wanted to be hit by the force used to throw it open. Faint thumping beats of music could be heard as well as the occasional light turning colors hitting the hallway beyond the door. Blocking their way was a man that could have given Gladio Amicitia a run for his money in both muscles and sheer size.

He leaned down slightly, eyes narrowing once again. “We don’t take riff raff here.” His voice gruff was voice was low and threatening.

Prompto stepped forward, holding an arm out to stop Gladio, knowing the Shield’s famous temper was reaching the breaking point and would be fast to whip out his great sword.

“Dude—” the giant cracked his meaty knuckles— “would you _ really _turn away Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, future CXIV king of Lucis from this fine establishment?” He moved aside so the bouncer could clearly get an eyeful of the said awkward prince.

His beady eyes grew wide and he began to stammer, realizing that it wasn’t bullshit and the future king was standing in front of his eyes.

“Fine, I’m sure Crysallis Night Club would be a better time anyway. We’ll just take our leave.” Prompto began to push the other three through the claustrophobic alleyway. Noctis was more than happy to be leaving! More time to sleep before their road trip continued bright and early tomorrow morning.

“W-Wait!”

_ Shit. _

“No, no, I-I… please!” Paul Bunion moved aside and bowed as low as he could without obstructing their entry or hitting his head on the opposite brick wall.

“No worries, you’re just doing your job.” Prom’s triumphant grin could be seen even in the dim lighting. He patted the bouncer’s tan and bald head as he stepped into the throbbing night club.

Gladio went in first, then Noctis who looked away in embarrassment as the bouncer bowed lower and muttered a “your highness”. Ignis pushed him forward as they all followed Prompto.

This place was deceiving because it wasn’t remotely the rundown, drughouse all, but Prompto, had assumed it was. Andromeda Night Club was a hidden gem in a questionable alleyway in Lestallum. The walls were a deep red, or at least that’s what it looked like when the gold, purple, and reddish-pink lights weren’t flashing. The place was shaped like a giant circle with a slightly elevated platform in the middle for those that didn’t fear judgement or lived to be the center of attention. And attention they would have considering the tiles were lit up enough to not be distracting from the rest of the chaos of the club. There were small, round tables distributed throughout the outer parameter of the circle, out of the way of the bodies rocking to the music. The DJ was against one of the walls, speakers thumping with each heart-jolting beat that pulsed out and caused the bodies that were swaying to be enslaved to it. The bar was on the opposite side, pristine and gleaming with the matching color of the scenery and multi-colored bottles of alcohol along the wall which sparkled thanks to the lights. Chandeliers of solid crystal dangled above the partygoers, guiding the eye up to the second story.

It almost looked like the balcony one would see in a theatre and definitely not in a club. It was decorated with gold, swirls of gold filigree on top of the same dark red of the walls. Whoever designed the place had only one thought: luxury. The balcony had black leather couches spread throughout its circumference for those looking for a breather, watch the scene below, or get intimate with alcohol and close proximity. Behind the people on the couches were more swaying bodies, dancing all worries and the night away. It was evident that it was a more exclusive section seeing that there was another bouncer guarding the red velvet-carpeted stairs that led up to the balcony area.

“Told you this place was lit!” Prompto shouted with glee over the pounding beats.

“Hell yeah it is!” Gladio agreed with a wide grin and patted Prompto hard enough on the back that the blonde gunman stumbled forward slightly from the Shield’s heavy hand. Gladio tossed his forest green leather jacket on the nearest table and made his way to the bar and to some girls that had caught his eyes with giggles and whispers.

“Well, that didn’t take long,” Ignis commented dryly.

“Not dancing, Iggy?” Prompto questioned as he saw Ignis make his way to the table Gladio had claimed.

“Not my thing and, no, I’m not drinking either. Someone has to be sober for the group.”

“Psh, live a little!”

“Nope.” Those were Ignis’s final words as he took out his phone.

Prompto shrugged. “Suit yourself. Noct?”

“Noct, what?” Prompto could not be serious.

“Oh for all the Astrals—! Come on, your highness!” He didn’t give Noctis much time to even think as he gave him a hard yank on to the dance floor.

“P-Prom, no—!”

“Dude! No one sees you as “‘the crown prince’”—he imitated Specs’s accent— “tonight you’re gonna dance and like it!” He was dragging him over to the lit-up center.

Noctis, however, was still putting up a hell of a fight. “No way! I am not—”

“Noct.” The pull on his arm went slack, but Prompto hadn’t let him go.

Said crown prince met his best friend’s eyes, big mistake. They looked at him, pleading and shimmering in their violet hue that was only more noticable and downright beautiful with the brightly colored lights shifting to the music. Noctis felt color creeping up his face at the sight of Prompto’s gaze.

Prompto let go of his hand—how long had they been holding hands?!—and sighed. “Look… I know it’s not your scene, but… I figured… things have been so tense that we could use a real break and forget about the world.”

Noctis stood silently as he digested Prompto’s words; things weren’t the most ideal. He had a falling out with his long-time girlfriend Lunafreya. They were still friends, but, of course, that didn’t satisfy his family or hers. He was having more responsibilities mounted on him since his father grew more and more tired, aging rapidly in front of his very eyes. There was a deeper rift between him because while Regis Lucis Caelum was preparing a king the other was fighting against the lectures, lessons, the idea of it. Noctis foolishly thought if he covered his ears, shut his eyes, and ignored it all, it meant his father wouldn’t die and he would have to become king.

He ran a hand through his hair and looked up at Prompto. “You’re right.”

That got the blonde to meet his dark silver grey gaze.

“You’re right. You’ve been just trying to keep us sane and happy, especially me, and I’ve been an ass this road trip.” He smiled, eyes soft. “Thanks Prom.”

In return, Prompto’s eyes grew wide and he was happy, the ever-shifting lights hid the blush he knew he was sporting. After a few moments, a grin spread over his freckled-face and he lightly punched Noctis’s shoulder. “No worries buddy! Now then—” he grabbed two shot glasses from a waitress that had been walking by—“let’s party!”

Noctis couldn’t hold back the laugh as he took his glass and clinked it against Prompto’s.

“Cheers!” They cried in unison, heads going back as the alcohol shot down their throats… then proceeded to cough.

“Wh… What is this?!” Prompto laughed through a strangled voice and cough.

“Tequila my guess!” Noctis answered through a wheeze.

“Gotcha!” Prompto cleared his throat.

Once the burn passed, they smirked at each other like the onry best friends they were and grabbed one more shot, taking it down, and coughed before making their way through the crowded dance floor.

“Hey!” Prompto stopped them before they got up on the platform.

“What?” The Prince looked at his blonde companion with a semi-glare seeing that he had almost crashed into him.

“Who’s paying?”

A momentary silence hung between them before—

“Specs!” Both laughed, bumping fists.

Enrique Iglesias was clearly popular in this Lestallum-based club because another hit from the Spaniard artist came on. Prompto immediately fell into stride and let his body go, not a care in the world as he was a single fluid motion. Noctis found himself staring at his best friend, not realizing his breathing was a little shorter and his heart hammered faster than the beat itself that throbbed and ricocheted off all the walls and the bodies. Prompto had no fear, he in turn was full of them specifically embarrassing himself and Lucis Caelum name he had been constantly reminded to hold with pride and honor.

Said blonde’s dancing halted when he caught sight of his deer-in-the-headlights best friend. He danced over to Noctis, hips slightly swaying to the rhythm. “What’s up, bud? Realized you have two left feet at the worst time?”

Noctis took in a sharp intake of breath like as though his lungs had suddenly forgotten what their one and only job was to do in his body. “I-I… shit…” Even with lights, he knew without any doubt that Prompto could see the color creeping up face.

Prompto blinked and then started laughing, earning him a heated glare from the prince. “Okay, okay, I’m sorry bud.” He cleared his throat, about to give a grand speech in his chocobo-shaped head. “First—” He grabbed Noctis’ jacket, stripping him of it, and leaving him in a simple white t-shirt. He excused himself, tossing it over to Ignis, who caught it without even looking, and ran back to Noctis.

“Second.” He grabbed his hand, fingers interlocking between his causing Noctis’s face to flare red again. Prompto tugged him until there was a perfect little spot for them to squeeze into between the rocking, grinding, and swaying bodies.

“Third.” Prompto whistled a waiter over, amazed at how they squeezed and navigated in and out of the gyrating mess with a full drink tray and spilling nothing. Prompto thanked them and took a tequila shot for him and Noctis. The raven-haired prince took it, squeezing Prompto’s hand unconsciously as their heads went back, taking the burning alcohol hard. True to tequila’s nature (and it being the third shot), he felt much more relaxed and the buzz was kicking in the back of his skull.

“Fourth,” Prompto muttered dangerously close to his face. Noctis hadn’t even noticed when he had gotten that close to him, he could feel his warm breath and easily smelled his cologne and a hint of vanilla, it was all Prompto and it was fizzling every nerve he was aware of and not aware of. He chalked up the closeness due to the fact that it was loud and he was making sure he had heard him.

“Baby steps.” He grabbed Noctis’s other hand and put both on his hips.

“What are you—” The question died on his lips.

“Showing you what to do, dude! Step four!” Prompto’s blue-violet eyes even more joyous than the grin he was sporting. In return, he put his hands on Noctis’s hips. Prompto moved slowly at first, guiding his awkward best friend to at least sway his body in time with the music.

Noctis, in turn, tried to follow, but the alcohol and his racing heart was making it hard. Okay, he was blaming the alcohol more than he should have been seeing that his hormones were the real culprit in this situation.

“Noct.”

Prompto’s warm and hushed way of speaking his name pulled him out of his internal panicked state enough to make dark silver grey meet alluring blue violet. This had been his second mistake of the night.

“Relax.” He gave his hips a reassuring squeeze.

_ How the hell when you do that?! _ Noctis was screaming mentally. He nodded numbly, brain having kicked into auto-pilot seeing that the rest of his body was failing him.

“That’s it!” Prompto’s warm and jovial character soothed his nerves more than any amount of alcohol… but the tequila did help.

Slow, like a slow tequila burn, Noctis found his rhythm. He barely heard Prompto’s “you got it!” when he began to freely move on his own. He let go and Prompto couldn’t have been prouder of how well his best friend was doing.

_ Maybe a little too well. _The thought crossed his mind just as a splash of pink coated the freckles across his cheeks and nose. Their bodies were rocking hard to the beat, their forgotten hands still on the opposites’ hips. When the beat dropped for the chorus, they moved at the same time causing their bodies to crash their hips together, earning blushes and a squeak from the blonde. Noctis stifled a laugh, but made an equally undignified noise when Prompto, more or less, ground his hips into his, the friction hot to put it simply.

Their eyes met, not with humor or a friendly glare, but with heat, both boys lips parted as they found it harder to struggle from the heat threatening to burn them from the outside out. Prompto yanked Noctis’s body none-too-gently towards his, earning a stifled moan from the prince. There were no more words between them, only puffs of hot breath intermingling through their pants, bodies rocking even going as far as grinding against each other with a need neither knew with the music dictating their hips movements.

At one point, Prompto found his now deep violet gaze catching Noctis’s throat; he couldn’t take it anymore and let the hunger take over and latched his mouth and teeth to the other’s fragile skin. The blonde couldn’t help back the smirk of satisfaction even if he tried, which he wasn’t, when his actions caused a throaty almost gasp-like moan from his friend.

“P-Prom…” his eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his head back, blushing scarlet, and gave the blonde more room. To his delight and pleasure, Prompto wasted no time in abusing the inch he gave him, taking the mile that was his skin. Their bodies swayed to the music as Prompto ate up Noctis’ throat and eventually his neck, teeth and lips meandering the virgin skin. A low whine left the back of the latter’s throat knowing that that last blissful and forceful bite was going to leave a hickey.

They both needed a breather, neither of them making direct eye contact until Noctis swallowed thickly and met Prompto’s gaze just as the blonde shot him a sultry side-look, tongue licking his lips in a slow and teasing manner that flared pin-pricks all over his body and almost uncomfortable tightness in his abdomen. What Noct did next was lust-driven, the rational mind gone way long ago; his hands grasped Prompto’s face, jerking him forward so their mouths met squarely, no fucking around just hot and breath-taking. Prompto didn’t need any encouragement as he kissed the crown prince back, shivering when he felt Noct’s teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He felt his unrestrained smirk when the whimper of pleasure escaped him, freckles invisible with how crimson his face was.

Noctis cupped Promto’s face as their kiss slowly deepened, lips searching for the others heat and lips moving until they settled into a new spot that made their kiss all the better. Prompto’s arms snaked around Noctis’s waist, hugging him impossibly tight to his body, removing the space between them.

Eventually, after their lungs kept screaming at them, they slowly pulled their mouths away from the other; they were both flushed red and hearts pounding against their ribs, harder than the base of the song that was currently over the speakers. Prompto pressed his forehead to Noctis’s, darkening blue-violet meeting deep blue-grey, so deep the inky night sky looked snowy grey.

“But that tonight I’m lovin’ you…” Prompto purred, out-of-breath, and following the song’s lyrics.

Noctis’s eyes widened and he ached with how badly he wanted to kiss him again, but then gained a mischievously sexy glint to his eyes. He chuckled at Prompto’s confusion, but grabbed his hand and led him over to the staircase that went up to the “VIP” balcony. The blonde let out a giggle, liking the way Noct thought. He stopped them before they got there, causing Noctis to whip around, and planted a hot and needy kiss to his almost parted lips. While Noctis entertained Prompto’s mouth, he handed a nice chunk of gil to the bouncer who wasn’t phased and let the velvet rope drop.

“Classy.” Prompto smirked, pecking Noctis’s lips once more when he noticed what he had done.

“Always.” Noctis winked as they headed up the stairs. The trip took a while seeing that they kept tugging each other back for kisses, some a lot more passionate than a quick peck. They almost made it to the top of the stairs when they heard screams. They looked up at the commotion, years of training making them alert to a threat. It wasn’t a threat, but they couldn’t believe what their wide eyes were seeing either.

Prompto finally broke their dumbfounded silence. “I-Is that—”

“Gladio!”

They almost earned themselves a painful whiplash when they learned who had roared said Shield’s name. Ignis, more hell-bent than they had ever witnessed him, pushed and shoved his way through the crowds of partiers suddenly stopped and through the screaming women that were preoccupied shoving money down Gladio’s pants. Gladio, more than happy to keep it going and clearly smashed, was on a table dancing and thrusting into the air, black tank top long forgotten and pants having been undone. Ignis continued his fight, trying to grab Gladio before the approaching security did.

Prompto and Noctis looked at each other, a silent plan being devised between them. They nodded once and executed said plan, scurrying as fast as their legs allowed them to down the stairs, passed the crowds and security, out of the club, and sprinting to The Leville. When they were close enough, they slowed their pace, thanking every single Astral including Ifrit that they were out.

“That… was… interesting…” Prompto panted.

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. He looked down at their intertwined hands then back to Prompto. It was like reality had finally crashed on top of them all at once, causing them to go red again. Neither didn’t know what to say or do, but… that didn’t mean that what had happened was necessarily bad.

“Uh, listen Noct… um…” Prompto stuttered, trying, in vain, to get out a coherent sentence. Noctis didn’t let him. He made him forget, smothering any words and thoughts with his mouth on his. Fuck it. Prompto was quick, like his name sake, his arms latching around his neck while Noctis’ arms encased his body, tugging him into him by the waist.

Their mouths were feverish against each others, seeking something deeper, deeper than either would admit to… or_ would _ have admitted to. Noctis pushed Prompto harder than he intended against the rough brick wall of the Leville, a hunger that he had never felt taking over. Well, not consciously because there had been a few dreams here and there that would say otherwise. Satisfaction curled in his chest hearing a breathy moan leave Prompto and enter their passionate kiss. Another moan soon joined that one when the blonde felt the Prince’s warm hands grazing his heated skin; his sneaky hands had quickly pushed past his sleeveless leather jacket and deep burgundy tank top, but he wasn’t about to complain at the touches that would make him shiver in his sleep as he dreamt of them many times before.

“Noct…” he managed to pant out between their heated kisses, Noctis’s gaze meeting his. Nothing was said between them, there was no need, as they slipped into the hotel, up to their room, and slamming the door shut. They barely managed to shut said door, their bodies a tangle of lips and limbs reaching and grappling for one another. By the grace of the Astrals, they managed to maneuver around the room without crashing into any furniture, stopping finally when Noctis sat on the bed, mouths still against each other’s even as Prompto straddled him.

Noctis groaned and parted from the blonde long enough to yank his shirt off, smirking inwardly at his blush and even more so when he removed his own shirt. Sure, four dudes camping, Noctis and Prompto had seen each other shirtless plenty of times, but it felt like if this was the first time they had ever seen each other in such a state. Their eyes roamed the other’s bare torso, both now blushing profusely. Noctis’s hands glided over Prompto’s freckled shoulders, slowly and tenderly as though a slightly stronger touch would make him disappear. His touches garnered him a shiver that made every nerve seem to fizzle and come alive under the blonde’s skin. He mimicked Noctis’s ministrations, his fingers barely feathering along his sides and back, taking great care of the scar Noctis bore from the attack he suffered at the young age of eight. His blue-violet eyes closed, savoring the sensations Noctis caused him and he was returning the favor as he memorized his body as if it were the last time.

_ The last time… _ Prompto’s eyes slowly opened, the thought and many more he didn’t want to think about assaulted him in that moment. Anxiety and doubt began bubbling hotly and uncomfortably in the pit of his stomach, causing a traffic jam of emotions in his brain that his body decided to try to get rid of through his tears. He pinched his eyes shut, but it couldn’t halt the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. One said traitorous tear splashing onto Noctis’s face.

Noctis immediately looked up, eyes widening at the sight of the tears that stained Prompto’s gentle and beautiful face. He cupped his face delicately in his hands, thumbs wiping away the offending tears only to see more coming down. “Prompto, what is it?” His voice was concerned and his heart breaking when tears wouldn’t stop. Had he hurt him?

Prompto shook his head, letting out a shaky breath to try to calm himself. He just wanted to go back to how they were, but he knew Noctis better than that.

“No, there is something wrong. Did I… I did something wrong. This is wrong. Gods…” he let go of Prompto and looked away at the shame that clawed at his insides and constricting his heart.

“Noct, don’t!” Prompto grabbed his face and kissed him fiercely through his tears. He parted from him after a while, both of their breaths labored from the intensity. He hiccuped a tiny sob, letting out a shuddery breath before speaking. “It’s not that at all… What I want—need to know is that this isn’t the tequila talking or I’m just a rebound after ending it with Lady Lunafreya…!”

How he managed such a complete sentence while being that upset amazed Noctis to say the least. He shook his head and hugged him tightly, guiding him to fold himself up in his arms. He smiled when Prompto snuggled his face into the crook of his neck, a habit that always made his heart race and ache.

“Prompto Argentum,” he started softly. “it’s not the tequila or Luna. Far from it actually.” He hugged him tighter and sighed, how was he so bad with emotions at a time like this? Maybe the situation at hand was making it worse than usual. However, the adorable blonde he loved in his arms made the momentary discomfort non-existent because he was beyond worth it. “Do you know why Luna and I broke up?”

Prompto sniffed. “Why?” His voice was a little hoarse. Noctis hadn’t told anyone the reason why he and Luna had called it off so he was naturally curious and at that moment, he desperately needed to know.

“Because” —he could hear a gentle smile in Noctis’s voice— “I told her that my feelings for her had changed and that I couldn’t fake it any longer just because our families wanted us together. I didn’t want to lie to her and she was okay and loving as always when I told her that I loved her, but not like that because my heart’s somewhere else.”

Prompto’s heart was going a thousand miles per hour and was threatening to rip out of his body. To his embarrassment, he knew Noct could feel it against his chest. He cleared his throat a little to gain some strength. “Where…?” he barely whispered.

Noctis moved both of them and met his watery eyes with amusement. “With you, dumbass, where else?”

That was when Prompto lost it and started crying all over again. The tears stopped slowly, Noctis tenderly kissing them away helped.

“Shot through the heart and you’re to blame, Prompto.”

That got him to laugh. “You’re such a dork!”

Noctis chuckled and leaned up to his ear. “Will you let this dork love you tonight?”

Prompto’s ears and face went red before nodding numbly like a bobble head.

Noctis laughed and knocked him out of his stupor with a passion kiss, more than thrilled when Prompto returned it and even more so when he pushed them onto the bed. Their lips never left each others, not even as the last of their clothes came off.

\--

The late morning sun was already peeking through thin gossamer curtains that swayed lazily from the Lestallum breeze. The room was still, but that would change shortly as early morning bled into late morning. Last night’s soft, romantic, and passionate magic was slipping away from the two figures that laid under the thin cotton sheets, though they seemed more like a single entity with the tangle of limbs that they were.

Prompto, normally an early riser, was anything but that late morning. How could he be? He felt warm, secure, and a little weary, but this body was happy to keep him under. However, his brain had other ideas as he very reluctantly began to wake up, shifting slightly seeing that he couldn’t move much. Why though? His groggy blue-violet eyes opened with a struggle and surveyed the world around him as best as possible. He slowly became aware of the fact that his bare body was held against something, limbs protecting him as he slumbered. It dawned on him that his own arms held someone protectively too. He glanced up sleepily, but soon was wide awake when reality hit him like a splash of cold water.

Next to him, more like wrapped and tangled around him, was Noctis Lucis Caelum, very much asleep and very much naked. His brain panicked for a few seconds when their night’s memories came back all at once. He flushed red, but not even that could smother the slow growing smile on his lips recalling the night. Gingerly, he untangled his arm from around Noctis, reached out, and stroked his cheek with a feathery touch as though he would dissolve away like mist over the Neeglyss Pond. 

“Noctis…” the blonde’s voice just barely making a sound as he leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the crown of his head, eyelids, and brushed against his lips. This was the warmest he had ever felt in his life, he doubted he would ever feel this way against so he would take it in without missing a detail.

Noctis shifted in his sleep, an indication of him waking up. A soft chuckle escaped Prompto at the sight, he always found sleepy Noctis to be his most adorable form. He relaxed once more, soft fingers caressing his cheek once again. He paused his actions when Noctis shifted again, groaning in displeasure of having to wake up. Prompto stifled his amusement by hiding his face in Noctis’s chest and feigned sleep.

Noctis’s cloudy, storm-colored eyes opened begrudgingly not at all thrilled that he couldn’t sleep for longer. But soon, disdain melted away into warmth when he caught sight of Prompto fast asleep and cuddling close to him. “Prompto…” he was bursting at the seams; it had really happened. He not only pulled every emotional wall down, but did so willingly and enough for Prompto to climb in and rest in his heart. He unwrapped in arm from around his body, smiling like the warmest Lestallum day when Prompto snuggled into him, and began to soothingly stroke the soft blonde tufts of hair that were sticking up from his bedhead, it was cute to say the least.

He leaned down and brushed his nose against his, eyes closed as he savored the heat that radiated from Prompto’s naked skin that seared every nerve, destroying any ounce of logic, and made him know he was whole.

“How in all of Eos did I become lucky enough to have you…?”

“Fate?”

Noctis jumped a little and his eyes narrowed seeing Prompto’s grin. “You little—!” He put Prompto flat on his back, glaring down at the onry blonde.

“Aww, Noct~ You’re sweet~”

“H-Hush!” said prince looked away, flushing a light pink. 

“Hey.”

Noctis’s third mistake was looking back at him. He didn’t have time for much as Prompto had leaned up and captured his lips with his. Okay, not so much a mistake in the end. He cupped Prompto’s face in his warm hands and smiled against their kiss feeling his arms snake around him, pulling their bodies together like magnets. They were lost in their kiss, nothing mattered but them and their feelings for one another. Noctis was the first to deepen the kiss, but Prompto was the one to open his mouth, their tongues meeting. Noctis shivered at the sensation. 

Air was such a fickle thing, damn their lungs! They had to obey human nature as their kiss slowly separated. It wasn’t too bad, dark silver grey and blue-violet spoke silently, millions of emotions flying between them. Prompto laid back down, a tint coating his fair skin with pink when Noctis reached out to cup his face again, eyes unreadable as they searched his.

Noctis pecked Prompto’s lips lightly before breaking the silence. “How in all of Eos could you ever believe I could not want someone as breath-taking as you?”

Prompto’s eyes widened. He tried and failed to start many sentences. He finally found the nerve after a few moments. “Because… I never thought you would ever like me… the way I always felt for you…” His voice trailed off, the sentence was hesitant but sincere.

Now it was Noctis’s turn to be surprised. “What? Prompto, ‘always’? How long—”

“I would never tell you. I was more than happy to just be your best friend. Hell, I was hoping to be your best man once you and Lady Lunafreya were married,” he admitted softly with a laugh.

“Prom…” He couldn’t resist and kissed the blushing blonde. Noctis pulled him impossibly close once more, their bodies forgetting that they were two and not one. Their eyes met once their lips were no longer on the others. “I don’t care how long it takes, but you, Prompto Argentum, will learn just how much you mean to me. You’re the sun in my universe which works out considering my name means ‘night’s light’.”

Prompto snickered. “So cheesy.”

“Not the point…” Noctis grumbled.

“No, I know.” A smile broke out on Prompto’s lips. “Thank you, Noctis…” He wrapped his arms around him and snuggled into his chest, eyes closed as he listened to his favorite sound, Noctis’s heart beat.

Noctis buried his face into his hair. “You’re worth it, Prompto… So much more than you know.” He dropped a kiss to the top of his head.

Prompto’s fingers lightly traced his side causing Noctis to shiver a little. “I’m beginning to see that…”

\--

It was well past noon when Noctis and Prompto finally found the will power to get out of bed, shower, and order lunch.

“Hey, Noctis?”

“Mm?” he hummed while drinking his iced tea. Their hands were under the table, slipping their fingers in and out of each others.

“Where are Iggy and Gladio?”

He put his glass down and looked at the door and then back at Prompto. “Well, shit, now that you mention it—”

They didn’t have to wonder for long as the door was thrown open, Ignis looking severely pissed and Gladio… Gladio was a mix of things.

“I hope you’re happy! All night at a police station, me out of 15,000 gil to get you out, but wait! You had to sober up first according to Lestallum law!”

Gladio rubbed his forehead, the hungover had clearly not fully passed. “Shut up Iggy. You’ve been lecturing me all night.”

“And I’m not even through with you! That money in your pants should cover what you owe me!”

“What?! My gil, I earned it!”

“By being a fucking drunk sideshow with a lack of decency and a need to strip!” Ignis was fuming, disheveled, and in need of a shower and Ebony.

“Okay, okay, stop yelling. My head is literal murder right now…”

“Ugh. Oh! Noctis, Prompto.” Ignis had finally noticed the two.

They both gave an awkward wave. Ignis sat at the table after shooing away Gladio. “I’m sorry. You two did right to leave after Gladio’s impromptu table dancing. I’m sorry I couldn’t call or message you.” He took off his glasses and rubbed his face. “Everything in order otherwise?”

“Yeah, all good Specs. You guys get settled, Prompto and I will get out of your hair.”

“Yeah, Iggy, you need R&R and Gladio apparently a lecture.” Prompto snickered.

“Well—”

“Cool, bye!” They left leaving a perplexed and exhausted Ignis.

“Should we have stayed to help with Gladio? It’s my fault since it was my suggestion we go clubbing.” Prompto offered as they left The Leville.

“Nah. Specs is gonna rant and rest, does him good.” Noctis laced his fingers through Prompto’s as they headed for the Regalia. They sat down on the old girl’s hood, leaning against each other, hands never breaking their grip. They stole occasional kisses whenever they missed the other lips… which was frequent. Now that they were together, they couldn’t go more than a few seconds without a kiss or passing touch.

“So, Prince Noct.”

“Mm?” Noctis tried to distract him with kisses to which Prompto stopped by putting his hand over his mouth, snickering at the prince’s irritated expression.

“When are we gonna tell them?”

Noctis brushed Prompto’s hand away, pausing and mulling over his question. “Well, they are smart and observant, they’ll figure it out eventually.”

Prompto gave him an incredulous look. “So we let them find out on their own? Not a word? Nothing?”

“Think of it like a test to see just how observant they truly are. If they take too long than I guess that means I need a new advisor and Shield.”

Prompto laughed and shoved Noctis. “That’s mean, dude!”

“Actually I’m being nice. But, do you know who’s truly mean?”

Prompto quirked a blonde eyebrow. “Who?”

Noctis leaned in closer, warm breath almost searing Prompto’s skin and frying his nerves. “You.”

Before Prompto could question or argue, he stopped him with the type of deep kiss they were both thoroughly addicted to.

_ Oh yeah, _ thought Prompto. _ They’ll _ never _ figure it out any time soon. _That was his last coherent thought as his brain and body were melted to nothing thanks to Noctis’s kiss. They pulled each other close until the word “space” didn’t exist in their dictionary. It was how it was meant to be. One, two, three, and four.

**Author's Note:**

> Tequila! I hope you all enjoyed! Currently working on the next one, a multi-chapter this time. This was to get out an idea that hit me while listening to Enrique Iglesias's "Tonight I'm Loving You" and to also get back into writing. I haven't done creative writing in so very long and it's good to do my own writing on my own time and what I want to do it on.


End file.
